Hope por Edward Cullen
by laurabms
Summary: Edward está no Brasil e pensa voltar para Bella. Entretanto descobre que a sua família pensa que ela morreu. Ele parte para Volterra com o intuito de o matarem. Mas há sempre uma réstia de esperança.


_Hope By Edward Cullen_

Brasil… Era onde estava. Não estava bem, sentia-me sem forças para continuar a lutar, sem forças para continuar a viver. A minha existência não fazia sem sentido sem ela, e, se ainda estava vivo, se era isso que eu estava, era só por causa dela. Quisera protegê-la da Vitória e fiz, a coisa que mais me custou em toda a minha existência: abandoná-la. Não conseguia estar sem ela, ela completava-me em todos os sentidos, fora ela que me transformara. E agora? Agora, não tinha nada a que me agarrar, já não sentia nada para além da dor insuportável que teimava em queimar-me o peito.

Estava condenado a ceder, a voltar para ela se, por acaso, ela não tivesse seguido com a sua vida em frente sem mim. Sem ela, esta vida ou existência não valia a pena. Eu vivia somente para lhe ver aquelas faces rosadas, aqueles olhos achocolatados, aquele sorriso! Era só isso que eu desejava, já que a minha missão falhara. Mas ela merecia uma vida, alguém melhor que eu e, inevitavelmente sabia que voltar se trataria de egoísmo da minha parte. Foi a debater-me com estes pensamentos que senti o meu telemóvel vibrar no bolso das minhas calças mas não queria falar com ninguém.

Vi o nome da Rosalie no ecrã… O que é que ela me quereria, estaria tudo bem? Carreguei no botão e atendi.

- O quê? – Disse. A sua voz estava nervosa.

- Oh wow. O Edward atendeu o telemóvel. Sinto-me honrada. – O seu tom irónico fez-me perceber que estava tudo bem e que ela apenas deveria estar entediada…

Teve este tempo todo a tentar chatear-me e no outro pedaço a tentar fazer com que eu voltasse para casa. E, foi, então que notei que havia algo que ela não me estava a contar. Refiz a nossa conversa, vezes e vezes sem conta na minha cabeça para perceber o que ela me quereria dizer em relação à Alice estar em Forks e a Bella não ter partido! Estava confuso, baralhado, não conseguia entender o que ela me dizia e, foi então, que ela me contou que a Bella tinha morrido. O meu Mundo parou, o universo parou e eu caí ainda mais fundo no abismo em que me encontrava. Perdera-a para sempre, perdera-a… Mas eu tinha de ter certezas e, por isso, marquei aquele número que tinha prometido a mim mesmo nunca mais marcar, nunca mais ligar. Se fosse ela que me atendesse desligaria. Se fosse o Charlie obtinha a informação que pretendia mesmo que de forma evasiva.

Liguei para casa da Bella e quem atendeu foi uma voz masculina que não conhecia e, foi então, que me decidi fazer passar pelo Carlisle.

- O Charlie. – Perguntei.

- Ele não está. – Respondeu de forma ameaçadora.

- Onde é que ele está?

- Está no funeral. – Respondeu de má vontade. Como se quisesse esconder-me essa informação.

Afinal, era verdade! Perdera a Bella! Para sempre. Fiquei despedaçado, senti-me arrependido por me ter vindo embora, sentia-me culpado pela sua morte. O meu ser estava coberto de culpa, verdade! Mas não me iria matar por me sentir culpado ou responsável, matar-me-ia para ir ter com ela porque a minha existência não fazia sentido sem a dela.

A forma mais fácil de me suicidar era pedir aos Volturi para me matarem e, era isso, que tencionava fazer. Com um passo decidido para o fim, andei até ao meu carro e parti em direcção ao aeroporto. Comprei o bilhete para Itália e esperei… Esperei incansavelmente por aquelas horas que nunca mais vinham.

Finalmente chegara a hora de embarcar, estava finalmente a escassas horas de pôr fim àquilo que era. Eu já não era nada, era um ser sem vida, sem alma, não tinha nada. Não tinha o mais importante da minha existência por minha culpa. Devia saber que ela não iria ser capaz de seguir em frente, cometera um grande erro ao deixá-la para trás! Ao deixá-la desprotegida, ao ter-lhe dito aquelas palavras que não passavam de puras mentiras! Como é que ela acreditara tão facilmente que eu não a amava? Como? Eu sempre fiz tudo por ela, sempre lhe disse que ela era a coisa mais importante para mim desde sempre… Sempre lhe demonstrara amor, carinho e só num minuto de lhe ter dito que já não a queria ao meu lado, ela acreditou. Isso também me consumia! Essa era a única recordação que guardava da nossa última conversa e arrependia-me disso! Se ela tivesse de morrer preferia mil vezes que partisse sabendo que eu a amava incondicionalmente e, não fora isso, que acontecera. Ela tinha-se suicidado porque não aguentava viver sem mim, não aguentava mais o tormento de me ter por longe, de a vida para ela já não ter significado. Fui, sou um monstro.

Chegara finalmente a solo italiano, apeia-me do avião e apanhei um táxi dando uma modéstia quantia de dinheiro para me levar até Volterra. O taxista não me contrariou e seguiu a uma velocidade demasiado lenta. Pedi-lhe que acelerasse e, se fosse necessário tomaria a responsabilidade de lhe pagar a multa por excesso de velocidade. Ele pregou a fundo e, assim, depressa cheguei ao castelo dos Volturi.

Bati á porta e depressa a Gianna me abriu a porta.

- Bom dia. – Falou em inglês. – Em que posso ajudá-lo.

- Quero falar com os Volturi. É importante e urgente. – Respondi.

- Como se chama?

- Edward Cullen.

A mente daquela mulher era reles. Como é que ela venerava abominações como eles? Como é que ela pensava em tornar-se um deles? Como é que os considerava fascinantes? Estes pensamentos eram mesquinhos. Se eu pudesse, trocava esta vida por uma vida humana, cheia de escolhas, cheia de imprevistos… A nossa existência tornava-se monótona com o passar dos anos, repetíamos vezes e vezes sem conta aquilo que já tínhamos feito.

- Pode entrar. – Disse conduzindo-me á sala onde eles me aguardavam.

- Caro, Edward. – Presenteou-se o Aro. – O que te trás por cá? – Perguntou.

- Quero que acabem comigo.

- Ora, ora! – Intrometeu-se o Caius. – E porquê é que haveríamos de fazer isso? – Questionou.

Optei por ficar em silêncio e fulminei-os com o olhar. Porque é que eles tencionavam em alongar-se nesta questão? Só porque queriam que eu me unisse a eles, porque o meu "dom" lhes dava um jeito enorme.

- Não te queres antes unir a nós? – Perguntou o Aro.

- Não sou como vocês. – Ripostei. – Não quero ser um monstro.

_ Monstro!? – Questionava-se Caius. – Como é que ele se atreve a pensar que nós somos uns monstros? Só porque somos superiores àqueles humanos estúpidos e reles, só porque somos os maiores predadores do Mundo? Ele que arranje um psicólogo e que se trate._

_ Era bom que ele se aliasse a nós. – Pensava Aro. – O trabalho que me pouparia, assim não me teria de levantar da cadeira. Visto que o seu dom é bem mais fascinante que o meu e mais abrangente. Assim, já podia ficar refastelado na cadeira, era óptimo._

_ Interessante. – Pensou o Marcus. – Porquê é que ele se quererá suicidar?_

- Para te matarmos precisámos que nos dês um motivo. – Disse o Aro.

- Muito bem. – Disse de dentes cerrados.

Quando saí do castelo pensei em mil e uma maneiras de me expor. Amolgar um carro com as mãos, atirar-me de um sítio alto, exibir os meus dotes de corredor na cidade. Foi então, que decidi ir caçar. Caçar no meio da cidade, era motivo mais que suficiente para acabarem comigo.

Cheguei á praça e decidi mudar de ideias. Se este seria o fim para mim, teria de partir sem desiludir o meu pai ou a mim próprio. Pensar em acabar com vidas de crianças e pessoas inocentes deixa-me doente até há mais pequena partícula do meu ser, afinal, elas não tinham culpa daquilo que eu queria! E eu, eu, não me queria tornar um monstro como eles, não queria desiludir a minha família! Por isso, decidi, mudar de ideias! Decidi que o melhor era expor-me ao sol, assim, o único que acabava magoado, morto era eu.

Coloquei-me na Torre do Relógio e esperei pelas 12 horas para me expor. Faltavam minutos e já desabotoara a minha camisa. Só me faltava caminhar em direcção ao Sol.

_ Pensei: É agora o teu fim! Vais morrer em paz. Perdeste-a e nunca mais vais poder tocar na tua alma gémea, a tua alma gémea que partiu por causa de uma estupidez. E tu não vais ficar aqui muito mais tempo, mesmo, que não vá ter com ela, por esse lugar me ser proibido, também não continuarás a viver a tua vida num tormento. A ideia de poder dormir para nunca mais acordar era reconfortante. _

Comecei a caminhar em direcção ao sol e, foi então, que pensei estar a ouvir a voz de um anjo, a voz do meu anjo: "Edward, não!"

Mantive os olhos fechados, pensando como era belo ouvir a sua voz com tanta nitidez. Dei outro passo em direcção ao sol.

- Não. – Gritou. – Edward, olha para mim! – Continuava igual, a gritar, não queria que eu me sacrificasse por ela, que isto era uma loucura mas, esta era a loucura que eu teria de cometer para poder estar novamente em paz e sem ela. Foi então que algo embateu em mim, abri os olhos e mirei-a, quando os sinos voltaram a tocar.

- Espantoso. – Acabei por dizer com assombro e divertido. – O Carlisle tinha razão.

- Edward. Tens de voltar para as sombras. Tens de sair daqui!

Estava confuso, a minha mão roçou suavemente, a sua face. Ela tentava obrigar-me a ir para trás mas eu não cedia ao seu impulso. Não queria acreditar que este tinha sido o meu fim, que ela já estava junto de mim, afinal, não tinha sofrido nada.

- Não acredito que foi tão rápido. Não senti nada. Eles são muito bons. – Divaguei, fechando novamente os olhos e encostando os meus lábios ao seu cabelo. – A morte que sugou o mel do teu sopro, nenhum poder teve ainda sobre a tua beleza. – Proferi a deixa de Romeo quando vê Julieta jazida no túmulo. – Tens exactamente o mesmo cheiro de sempre. Então, talvez isto seja mesmo o Inferno. Não quero saber. Aceito-o.

- Eu não morri. – Interrompeu-me, continuando a tentar empurrar-me para a sombra. – E tu também não! Por favor, Edward, temos de sair daqui. Eles não devem estar longe. – Suplicou. Debatia-se nos meus braços e franzi o sobrolho muito confuso.

- Que disseste? – Perguntei.

- Nós não morremos, ainda não morremos! Mas temos de sair daqui antes que os Volturi… - Ela não perseguiu com a sua frase porque eu ouviu-os a aproximarem-se, puxei-a para as sombras, rodando-a para ficar atrás de mim. Abri os braços para a proteger.

O que senti naquele momento foi inexplicável. Não tinha palavras para descrever a felicidade que senti quando percebi que ambos estávamos vivos e, que ainda havia esperança para nós. Foi imensa, foi uma chama que se reacendeu ainda com mais força que a anterior! Mas não consegui desfrutar destes sentimentos, pois, avizinhavam-se problemas: os Volturi.

Naquele momento senti medo, medo de perdê-la novamente! Eles nunca iriam permitir que um humano soubesse da nossa existência! E eu temi mais por ela do que por mim… Eles podiam matá-la, eram assassinos, era essa a sua natureza. E, eu, nada podia fazer contra eles! Estava de mãos e pés atados. Mas defendi-a sempre o melhor que pude, o melhor que sabia. Fiquei petrificado quando ela soube que era imune a todos os poderes dos Volturi! Nunca antes tinha acontecido… E a condição que eles lhe impuseram para ficar viva, foi o meu tormento: tornar-se uma de nós! Como tinha sido burro e estúpido! Por causa, de um erro, estava a condená-la ao Inferno, por causa de ter partido… Ironia, parti para a proteger e acabei por condená-la. Quem teria mais sorte que eu? A minha cabeça deu voltas e voltas de como protegê-la deles e finalmente acabei por encontrar uma.

A Bella estava reticente ao meu toque, sabia que se tratava dela mas… estava completamente diferente, como pensasse que eu partiria novamente. Sabia que a tinha magoado imenso mas nunca pensara que a sua dor atingisse tais proporções! Mas atingira! E, eu era o culpado… Era um monstro! Um verdadeiro monstro mas fizera tudo para não a perder, para a proteger daquela vampira sádica de vingança! Se pensara que a Vitória iria atrás dela? Não, nunca pensaria porque não tinha percebido quando auscultei a sua mente que ela o amava. Pensava que ela viria atrás de mim para me matar, afinal, fora eu que tinha morto o seu companheiro. Não ela!

Depois disto, depois de me aperceber que por mais longe que estivéssemos um do outro, sofreríamos os dois, então, decidi ficar. Tinha tentando, tentado mantê-la afastada do perigo, do medo, mantê-la longe de o ser deplorável que era. Tinha fracassado em tudo! Na minha busca pela Vitória. Tinha sujeitado a Bella a uma luta constante, a uma dor dilacerante que também me doera a mim! Magoei os dois mas, a minha dor não me preocupava, por mais fraco que fosse, ela sempre fora demasiado frágil!

Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido! Era o que me sentia. Assim que saímos de Itália tratei de não sair de ao pé dela e observei-a a dormir. E deu cabo de mim, acabou comigo vê-la assombrada por pesadelos. Pesadelos que eu lhe provocara. Matou-me quando acordou pensar que estava a sonhar, como é que eu me tinha permitido fazer-nos uma coisa destas? Se eu pudesse, de certeza, que estaria a chorar, a chorar desesperadamente. Mesmo explicando-lhe tudo, ela parecia que não acreditava em mim, sentia-me cada vez pior mas iria provar-lhe que estava bem acordada.

- Vou provar-te que estás bem acordada. – Garanti-lhe aproximando-me dela segurando o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, tentando ignorar a sua resistência. Ela queria virar a cara…

- Por favor, não faças isso. – Pediu-me. Dilacerou-me por dentro, seria que apesar disto tudo ela iria seguir a sua vida para a frente como eu pretendia? Já não significaria aquilo que tinha significado para ela? Tive de lhe perguntar…

- Porquê?

- Quando eu acordar… - Preparava-me para protestar quando ela terminou a sua frase. – Pronto, esquece isso… Quando partires, já será difícil o suficiente. – Recuei fixando o seu rosto e olhando nos seus olhos.

- Ontem, quando te tocava estavas tão…hesitante, tão cautelosa; todavia continuavas a mesma. Preciso de saber porquê. È por ser tarde de mais? Por te ter magoado tanto? Por teres seguido em frente, como queria que fizesses? Seria…bastante justo. Não contestarei a tua decisão. Não tentes poupar-me, por favor… Diz-me se ainda consegues amar-me, depois de tudo o que fiz? Consegues? – Sussurrei.

- Que pergunta idiota?!

- Limita-te a responder, por favor!

Observava-me… Podia ter demorado apenas um minuto a responder-me mas esse minuto para mim tinha durado uma eternidade, era uma dor tão aguda a ideia de ela já nem se quer me conseguir amar!

- O que sinto por ti nunca mudará! É claro que te amo… e não há nada que possas fazer quanto a isso! – Aquelas palavras foram calorosas para mim, senti que não a merecia… Não a merecia mesmo, depois da maneira como sofrera continuava-me a amar, a amar como se nunca tivesse partido. E isso preencheu-me o vazio que tinha no peito, senti que era o homem mais sortudo deste Universo.

Sabia o perigo que corria mas não consegui ser tão cauteloso com este beijo como fora com os outros, sentira a falta dela, a falta da sua essência na minha vida, a nossa troca de beijos por mais escassa que fosse. Ela completava-me! Essa era a verdade, eu completava-a e, percebi finalmente que por mais que fosse errado, nunca conseguiria fugir, não conseguiria apagar o que sentíamos. Não havia maneira de negar que ela me dava esperança, calor, amor… Tocava no seu rosto com as minhas mãos e parecia que o conhecia desde sempre, que mesmo durante este ano nunca o tivera deixado de tocar…

Encostei-me a ela quando se começou a sentir tonta desfrutando do barulho frenético do seu coração e delicie-me com esta canção. Tentei convencê-la que não iria a lado nenhum sem ela, que ficaria aqui com ela até quando ela me quisesse mas ela continuava tão reticente. E tive, tive de lhe dizer aquilo que ela significava para mim.

- Antes de ti, Bella, a minha vida era como uma noite sem lua. Muito escura, onde havia estrelas, pontos de luz e de razão… Tu rasgaste o meu céu como um meteoro. De repente, ficou tudo em chamas; havia esplendor e beleza. Quando desapareceste, quando o meteoro caiu no horizonte, tudo ficou negro. Nada mudou. Contudo os meus olhos estavam encadeados com a luz e já não conseguia ver as estrelas, além de que não tinha razão de ser.

Ela parecia ponderar e depois disse: "os teus olhos hão-de adaptar-se."

- È precisamente esse o problema: não é possível. – Respondi.

E não era mesmo possível, ela era o meu Universo, o meu Mundo. Quando pensara que a perdera para sempre, para o seu sono eterno… Perdera a esperança mas, quando ela esbarrou contra mim para me salvar da morte certa, senti que nada estava perdido e que ela, ela se tratava da minha esperança… Era ela que a continha com a sua vida! Eu agora, ali… ao lado dela, sentado, tocando-lhe nas faces, permiti-me a voltar a ser o Edward que era, que sempre fora! Mas o sentimento da esperança estava agora e eternamente cravado dentro do meu ser.


End file.
